12 Powerful Words
by Yazeki
Summary: Jaden aced a quiz and Dr. Crowler believes that he cheated. Now, Jaden has to prove that he didn't cheat by showing him how he studied the day before with Jesse's help.


**WARNING: HINT OF SHŌNEN-AI. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. OOC/AU.**

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I just basically own the plot of this fanfiction.

**Pairings:** Spiritshipping (Jesse x Jaden).

**Summary: **Jaden aced a quiz and Dr. Crowler believes that he cheated. Now, Jaden has to prove that he didn't cheat by showing him how he studied the day before with Jesse's help.

* * *

**12 Powerful Words**

"Hey, Judai. Where did Ruby go? **SUPPORT** me by **ANALYZING** this small room. You made a mess again, didn't you? If you **COMPARE** and **CONTRAST** the room from yesterday to today, you can **EVALUATE** that there is a small pile of Duel Monster cards right in the center of the room! I knew you were going to do that! I **PREDICTED** that yesterday when I saw you chatting with your monsters!"

"Johan, quit **DESCRIBING** the room. Now, **TRACE** your steps. When was the last time you saw her?"

"Let me **EXPLAIN** it to you simply."

"Stop. Don't. **SUMMARIZE** what you did. Your explanations are always long and supported with so many details that are unnecessary."

"Well, I was up late last night trying to **FORMULATE** new strategies for my Crystal Beast deck for the next tournament I was going to participate in but after an hour or two, I got tired so I left the cards in my Deck Box on the desk."

"Did you check your Deck Box?"

"I did and the card is in there but I remember she went off to play with Hane Kuriboh."

"Johan, as long as you have the card, she will be okay. Just call her back."

"Oh, right."

"I'm **INFERING** that you're not fully awake."

"You are correct. I'm going to go get coffee."

"Bring me hot chocolate."

"'kay."

Jesse walked right out the classroom to Pharaoh knows where.

"- Jaden, where is Jesse heading off to?" asked Dr. Crowler as he stared at the door Jesse went out through.

"He went to go get coffee for himself and some hot chocolate for me. Didn't you just hear him?" asked Jaden, wondering if Dr. Crowler cleaned his ears that morning.

"That wasn't part of your little 'performance' that will prove that you and Mr. Anderson didn't cheat on the 12 Powerful Words Quiz? It was quite shocking to see that you 'aced the quiz without cheating'. He probably helped you somehow," said the teacher quite snippy.

"Dr. Crowler! I've said it many times; I didn't cheat on the quiz! Jesse helped me study by making me role-play with him last night before we went to sleep. We just showed you how we role-played," the brunet explained.

"Oh please. I didn't even understand half of the things both you and Jesse said. Ruby? Duel Monster cards? Hane Kuriboh? What are those things? Those could have been secret codes you both made up."

"Ruby and Hane Kuriboh aren't things or secret codes, Dr. Crowler. They're Duel Monsters from the Japanese anime Jesse and I watch called Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and-"

"I brought some hot chocolate for ya, Jaden! And some fried shrimp in case you're hungry as always," Jesse interrupted as he entered the class with a tray of food and drinks.

"Great! I'm starving!" exclaimed Jaden as he stared at the food hungrily and started walking towards the bluenet.

'_Where did he even get that from?' _thought the students in the class.

"Not so fast Jaden. We haven't cleared this problem out yet. You can eat as soon as we-"

"Excuse me, Dr. Crowler," said a voice.

He turned around to see who had called him and saw a familiar figure with her hand raised up.

"Ah, yes Alexis? How may I help you?" asked the teacher kindly.

"What Jaden is saying is true," said Alexis as the said brunet was devouring his food and drinking his now-warm-chocolate at his desk next to Jesse's. "Jesse had asked me for help yesterday asking if I knew a method on getting Jaden interested into studying. I, knowing that Jaden had been addicted to this anime lately, told him to role-play using the 12 powerful words and as you can see from this 'performance' (as you say), Jesse started it by using half of the words into something Jaden would understand."

Dr. Crowler closed his eyes and sighed after listening to one of his best students speak about this issue. "Very well, Jaden. You're off the hook this time."

"All right! You're the best, Alexis!" Jaden pumped a fist in the air with a couple of fried shrimp in his grip and thanked Alexis with a mouthful of them.

"No problem," said Alexis calmly. "Let's just get on with class."

"Thank you, Ms. Rhodes. Moving on, let's go onto poetry," Dr. Crowler said happily, forgetting about the now-solved-issue.

'_P-Poetry?'_ Jaden thought. _'I need to get out of here quick!'_

"Dr. Crowler! I'm not feeling so well! I think there was something in the food that probably got me sick! Jesse is going to take me to Ms. Fontaine so I can get checked up, okay? See ya later!" Jaden yelled as he grabbed Jesse's wrist, leaving the empty plates and cups on his desk and ran out dragging Jesse to his dorm room.

"Get back here, slacker!" yelled Dr. Crowler furiously; noticing the mess Jaden had left in his class.


End file.
